


Two Bottoms and a Top

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Drarron, Drarry, Dron, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Rarry, Roommates, Smut, Smut without a real plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ron Weasley, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Harry and Draco assigned to the same dorm eighth year and Ron gets a little jealous of his boyfriends having a room without him. Turns out, they miss him just as much.





	Two Bottoms and a Top

Draco wraps his leg protectively around the curly-haired brunet's waist, loving the feeling of him so close. He even loves his heavy, raspy snores, no matter that they never seen to cease. It shows the trust and comfortability between the two.

Laying his head on Harry's chest, Draco closes his eyes, letting sleep lay over him like a heavy blanket when he hears the door being pushed open softly.

"Dray? Harry?"

"Ron? Is that you?" He calls out groggily.

The canopy curtains fall open, bathing the blond in pale, white light. The redhead presses a finger to Draco's lips as Harry slowly rouses. "What? What's happening," The brunet whispers roughly.

Ron chuckles as he climbs into the bed behind the blond and wraps his arms around the both of them. "I missed you two. It's not fair you get to share a room without me." He dips his head into the crook of Draco's neck and sucks on the purple hickey below his earlobe, making him groan. The ejaculation only serves to egg him on and Draco feels a warm member dipping in between his cheeks.

"Yeah," he growls, "I missed that."

"You randy bastard."

Harry scrambles for his glassses, muttering a quiet 'fuck'. The blond push backwards, seeking leverage, but Ron holds his hips into place. Ron chuckles as his mouth works it's way up to the delicate curve of his boyfriend's ear while his free hand runs up and down the back of the pale thigh, just barely missing his arse. Harry smiles at the sight and brushes a lock of silky hair out of Draco's eye.

"You two are insatiable." The brunet breaths. Draco shudders out a gutteral agreement.

"Ron," He gasps. The red-head unlatches his mouth and pulls Harry into a sloppy kiss over his head. Ron slips his tongue into the tanned man's mouth and Draco shudders at the sound of his wanton moan.

"Fuck," Ron squeezes both of them by the arse, donning that familiar, fiery look in his icy blue eyes, "Bend over, both of you."

Draco turns over onto his hands and knees, face deep in the sheets in a familiar position. His pajama bottoms are off in one pull leaving the cold air to caress his pale cheeks. With a turn of his head he can see a peek of Harry's perk arse in the air, his dark, hairy thighs quivering as they support his weight.

"Fuck," Ron groans for the umpteenth time, "You were probably just itching for me, weren't you?" A sharp slap hits his nearly bare bottom. He hisses through the pain.

In fact, he has been expecting this, and he remembers fondly preparating with Harry before they fell asleep. Draco's cock throbs in anticipation of finally achieving the orgasm he's been holding back for hours.

A finger circles his clothed hole painfully slow and meticulating. Harry moans again and spreads his legs, attempting to gain some friction from the bed. Draco lifts up his head and swallows the brunnet's mewl happily. His mouth is hot and perfect and he can't deny the warmth that floods his stomach at putting on a show. He can hear a soft slapping sound behind them so that he know Ron is enjoying himself.

The sound stops as a finger breaches the blond and Harry bites down on his tongue, no doubt feeling the same sensation. Ron's finger dips in and out, gently massaging his prostate and making him push back onto the feeling.

"There you go," he whispers, pushing in a second finger. Draco pulls away from Harry's kiss and watches as Ron lubes up his cock with a wandless spell and lines up to Harry's hole. The brute force of his magic pulses in the air, raising the hairs in the back of Draco's neck. The red-head then uses his free hand to turn Harry onto his back, never removing his now three fingers from the blond.

Draco doesn't think he'll get over the sight of Harry's hole taking in Ron's cock. The Slytherin's always had a bit of trouble- it being as big as it is- but Harry takes the girth easily, moaning for more even after Ron adds another finger or two. The heat in the pit of his stomach multiplies and he can feel his release upproaching when Ron's slender fingers pop out of him. Draco whines and reaches his hand behind him but Ron slaps it away, shushing him softly.

"Not yet, Dragon."

The red-head ruts roughly, each thrust pushing Harry forward on pure momentum. The brunet's knees slip along the sweaty bedsheets. He gives away more and more of himself as the red-head bottoms him out. Draco can tell Harry's close as he gives a cry when Ron pulls out. Then he's being turned over, both legs resting on broad, freckled shoulders, and Ron's cock, hot and heavy, circles his arsehole. As he pushes in the blond squeezes his eyes closed, breathing heavily through the stretch.

"Merlin Draco, you're always so tight. Look at me Dray."

The blond opens his hooded eyes and Ron leans down pressing a kiss to his forehead tenderly, and sits in him for a moment as he adjust. Then, he begins thrusting, slowly picking up speed, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Harry's hand grazes his nipple and he leans down, taking it into his mouth and sucking greedily. Harry swings a leg over Draco's chest and lines himself up on the Slytherin's cock, lube still dripping down his thigh.

"Harry," he moan hoarsely.

"God's I'm close," Ron groans speeding up erratically, "Dear Merlin!"

Harry bobs up and down on his cock, one hand bruisingly tight on Draco's arm, the other gripping the headboard. Ron's seed fills the blond up to brimming and spills down his back as he shivers. Suddenly, Harry throws his head back and comes with a yelp, lowering himself down and clenching hard enough to make Draco come on instant.

The feeling starts in his lower abdomen, pleasure filling him up like water in a balloon, before bursting out in thick, white stripes. Every part of him feels electric and the pleasure is enough the get him close to blacking out behind his lids.

When he opens his eyes Harry is pulling off of his softening cock, falling forward onto his stomach. Ron settles over them, dipping a finger into the mess of come splattered on the Slytherin's chest and humming in contently.

"I mean it, I really love you two."

Harry warbles something into Draco's bellybutton that sounds like 'luby two'. Draco lifts up onto one arm, pulling the red-head into a lazy kiss, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos and leave a comment if you liked this and leave any constructive criticisms. Check me out on Tumblr @unusuallyzealousburgette


End file.
